1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power output apparatus and a control method of the power output apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One proposed power output apparatus is mounted on a vehicle having a transmission to convert output powers from an engine and a motor and executes feedback control of the rotation speed of the motor corresponding to a difference between an actual rotation speed and a preset target rotation speed of the engine for the smooth engine idling (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Gazette No. 2002-186108). This prior art power output apparatus executes feedback control of the rotation speed of the motor based on the difference between the actual rotation speed and the target rotation speed of the engine to enhance the stability of engine idling.